Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that has a function of switching to any of a plurality of display modes including a dark place display mode, and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventional display apparatuses that change the screen display luminance and display content according to the ambient brightness. As an example of conventional technology related to this, Japanese Patent No. 5188010 proposes a technique in which, when a long press is performed on a predetermined operation member, the display luminance of the screen is set to the highest level, thus improving visibility in a situation in which the screen is difficult to view due to a high ambient brightness. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-040966 proposes a technique in which, in a dark place display mode, only the blue (B) component or both the blue component and the green (G) component of the screen are reduced, and the screen is displayed in a faded orange or brownish color so as to more easily maintain the dark adaptation of the user's vision and display the screen in a color suited to a dark place.
In dark place display modes, which are useful in a low ambient light situation, various ingenuities are implemented, such as setting the display luminance of the screen to the lowest level or setting the display color to a reddish color that does not impair dark adaptation in people. However, if the power supply of the display apparatus is turned off in a state in which the dark place display mode has been set, the display apparatus will be started up in the dark place display mode the next time the power supply is turned on, and therefore it is envisioned that the screen will be difficult to view or nearly impossible to view in a place with a high ambient brightness, such as outdoors. In this case, the user will find it difficult or impossible to view the screen, and therefore it is conceivable that the user will try to make a setting change in an attempt to release the dark place display mode. However, the display mode is often set using a menu screen represented in a GUI, and therefore making the setting change is difficult when the screen is difficult to view.